


Ladies of the MCU in three sentences

by marmota_b



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Bad Weather, Friendship, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Science Sisters, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmota_b/pseuds/marmota_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short pieces written in response to prompts at rthstewart's 2015 Three Sentence Ficathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saoirse7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse7/gifts), [RuanChunXian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/gifts), [harmony-lover](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=harmony-lover).



> In response to the prompt ["MCU, Darcy, why me?"](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=3663331) by Saoirse7.

**Why Me?**

Why me, Darcy lamented when the men in black had taken everything, including her music - it wasn't as if she was the genius physicist, was it?

Why me, why didn't they ask instead for the only one of us able to deal with this weather, Darcy lamented as she trudged through the whirls of snow in Norway, barely aware of the next step to take - where _was_ that wretched research station?

Why me, she lamented to her mind, as she called the police; her mind supplied: because someone's got to do this and it clearly isn't Erik.


	2. Science Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jane know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In response to the prompt ["Marvel, MCU, Jane Foster, Betty Ross, girls can be science bros, too!"](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=4016611#cmt4016611) by harmony-lover.

They had followed each other's research; then Betty wrote to Jane about some off-hand mention of radiation in an article of hers and the e-mails never stopped after that.

They met at conferences and made a point of dropping on each other when either of them found herself in the other's city; they bonded over equations and funding, and argued about music - that was where Darcy could butt in and drag them off to concerts from time to time.

She called them "Science Sisters"; it had a nice ring to it.


	3. Taking Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria Hill wonders, but the explanation is simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In response to the prompt ["MCU, Steve Rogers & Maria Hill, "you are good at taking orders from a woman for a man from the 1940s""](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=3865827#cmt3865827) by Ruan Chun Xian.

"You are good at taking orders from a woman, for a man from the 1940s," Hill remarked.

"Before the 1940s rolled in, I had a mother," Steve replied rather wistfully, which was understandable given the circumstances. "She was very good at giving orders, like any mother worth her salt is.”


End file.
